victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blonde Squad
The Blonde Squad is the 14th episode of Season 3 of Victorious. It was originally scheduled to air on June 23rd, 2012, but was pushed back to air on June 30th, 2012. Plot Beck directs a movie with Tori, Jade, and Cat in it called "The Blonde Squad. Tori wonders what it would be like to be blond, so the three eat at Nozu while still in costume. Cat then flirts with a guy called Evan while in costume, but she fears he won't like her when she's out of disguise. Once Tori influences Cat to not wear the wig and be who she is, Cat apparently does so, causing Evan to break up with her. While Cat sits alone sadly, Robbie talks to Cat and writes a song about her called I Think You're Swell. After the song, Cat wants to dye her hair blonde. Subplot Beck will be directing a play, and Tori, Cat and Jade could possibly be starring in it as three blonde characters (explaining their costumes). The play involves a bird named Larry that belongs to Andre's grandma. Andre has to let him out because Larry needs fresh air every hour. Larry keeps flying around, with Andre trying to chase him. Andre tries to get him by putting bird food in the cage, but he actually catches Sinjin, who's eating bird food. Larry flies on Cat's blonde wig, making Cat have to run around. Andre tries to catch Larry in the hallway, and even wears the blonde wig to get him. Trivia * This episode was confirmed through an all day long Twitter session by DanWarp. *Evan Smith is from the school Briorwood which was also mentioned in iCarly! *It was rumored that the cute guy Cat meets was played by Burkely Duffield. This was disproven through the first promo. *It was confirmed by Victoria and Leon in a live Q&A session online that Robbie will be singing and playing the guitar in this episode. This is the 4th time he has played his guitar and sang on an episode and the 6th time altogether (including 2 times on TheSlap). *This episode was filmed the week of February 13-17, 2012, along with the iCarly episode iApril Fools. * According to a DanWarp video, Tori, Cat, and Jade will have a "banana gun" in this episode.Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" *Ariana Grande said on Twitter that this episode is "really sweet". *This will be the second time Jade wears a blonde wig (the first time was in Tori & Jade's Play Date). *This episode is a Charlie's Angels parody. Goofs *Cat's hair is normal color and length. In the last episode 2 weeks before, her head was shaved. It could not have grown back that fast. *Jade's eyebrows were back to normal. If Cat waxed them completely off, they probably couldn't have grown completely back. Quotes Tori: Cat, you're freaking over nothing! Tori: '''There has been a burglary! '''Jade: They might still be here! Cat: 'Bananas! ''(Tori, Jade, and Cat get into fighting poses) '''Tori: You see what blonde girls get? Free stuff! Cat: '''I told the chief they shouldn't let idiots on The Blonde Squad. '''Beck: '''Cat! You have the next line! '''Cat: No the bird does. Beck: We put his line later on. Cat: '''Ok, I'll just wait! '''Tori: Ahh!!!! See what blonde hair does for a girl? Jade: '''Ughhhhrrrr. '''Jade: It's a magical night. Tori: You're holding your banana backwards! Jade: But I understand that the banana- (knocks herself out) Cat: (as the macaw lands on her head) I gotta go freshen up! Tori: Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a blonde? Cat: '''Nothing! I'm just going to the bathroom. I mean, not right this second. '''Evan: '''Wait, don't you want to hit the bathroom first? '''Cat: '''No, you seem way more fun than a bathroom! '''Reese: '''Excuse me, hi. '''Tori: '''Well hi there. '''Reese: '''Can I borrow your soy sauce? '''Tori: '''Ohhh. ''(looks at Jade) ''He wants to borrow our soy sauce. '''Jade: '''Wow? '''Tori: '''What's your name cute thing? '''Reese: '''Reese. '''Tori: '''Well Reese, if you want to hang with us blondes- '''Jade: '''My god... '''Tori: Oh look, it's low sodium. Reese's Dad: What are you a doctor? Robbie: ''(singing) And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti. '''Cat: '''Will there be meatballs? '''Robbie: '(nodding)' '''There will. Gallery '''Click here to see the gallery for this episode.' Video Gallery Video:Victorious TEST - "Banana Gun" Video:Victorious - On Set Silliness!!!|Behind the scenes of The Blonde Squad Video:Matt Bennett - I Think You're Swell (Victorious) Video:Victorious The Blonde Squad Promo|1st Promo Video:Victorious "The Blonde Squad"|Sneak Peek Video:Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell"|Robbie Sings "I Think You're Swell" References 14 314 314 314